Fragments of humanity
by Kaze wolf
Summary: Ninja's and Hogwarts, it's all seen before. But this time Naruto got kidnapped and is forced to spend some quality time with Kyuubi. Takes place in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

KW: Okay, so this is my first HP Naruto cross over. So be nice.

AU, and situated around the 5th year, and I'm not going to even try to go by the book, Draco ain't evil and he's working as a spy for Dumbledore (as is Snape).

With Naruto, it's situated to the time when he came back from training with Jiraya. Sasuke never went to Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I own nothing else than my sadistic and evil imagination.

just try to hang on with my time jumps and pov changes. And just rewiew any questions you have and I will answer them.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, looking wildly around for the people that had attacked Konoha. There was nothing, the room was dark and there were no windows, and it smelled of dirt. Of course it smelled of dirt, there was a dirt floor, and it smelled of something else too, blood, fear, and the masked people. Naruto wasn't just going to sit around and wait, he had learned that the hard way, he was getting out of here. He sniffed the air again and followed the wooden scent to the door, he tested it by pressing his hand against it and pulled it away as he was shocked with electricity. _"Damn, demon wards" _but before he could try anything else the people in masks came through the door led by a man that smelled of darkness, decay, blood and snakes. the others had other varieties of smells but they all smelled of darkness and snakes.

One of the people said something to Naruto and he thought it sounded like gibberish so he asked the guy to repeat, another one of them lost their temper and waved a stick at him and suddenly he was overcome by unbelievable pain and he made a decision. _'No matter how much they torture me, they'll get nothing'_ after some time he finally fainted.

--

They were torturing the poor boy again today, had they been doing it for week's or just day's, he couldn't remember but he bet that Dumbledore did, after all, he had been sending him letters every time they tortured the muggle.

He had wondered a few times why some of the death eaters never came back up from the basement when they went there. The disappearings had become more frequent during these past weeks so Draco had noticed it too.

One day however his spying caused a lot of problems as his father Lucius Malfoy had found one of his letters and stormed in to Draco's room. "Draco! How dare you betray me and the dark lord like this!" He yelled and threw the letter at Draco's face, Draco paled, "I can explain father..." he tried but Lucius was having none of it. He grabbed Draco by his robe, took his wand and pulled him towards the basement.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto woke up in the room again, his sensitive ears catching sound's coming towards the door. this time they were not going to keep him here. Snarling, he bared his teeth and his long canines glinted in the red glow that was caused by his wildly lashing chakra.

He sneaked closer to the door, ready to leap at the person who would come in but to his surprise a scared looking kid was pushed in to the room. The blond haired man that had thrown him in had yelled something at the boy and then closed the door. The boy he was with had thrown himself at the door trying to yell through it, Naruto knew that it would make no difference to the situation but he let the boy scream out, after all, he had done that too some time ago.

--

Draco couldn't believe that his father would do this to him, now he was in the same room with the muggle, but just now he started to notice something about the room. It smelled of blood and decaying meat, Draco turned around, only to find a boy his age with red eyes, clawed hands, whisker marks, covered in blood, and he was glowing a weird red color. the room itself housed the dead bodies of the missing death eaters, more or less intact, it seemed like something had eaten some of them. Draco paled even more if that was possible and curled down in to a ball his back against the door, without his wand he had no way to protect himself from this demon. Draco started to sob as he thought about his life, born in to a pureblood family, only meant to serve the dark lord, and now this demon was going to kill him.

--

Naruto walked closer to the now crying kid, and wondered why hadn't he attacked him yet, he was close enough to take a sniff of the boy, who curled up further, he didn't smell the darkness that seemed to linger in here, nor the snakes, which could only mean that this kid was a prisoner too. He would see if the kid really was an enemy or not, but only time would tell him this, so he took one more sniff of the boy's scent and walked to his corner, where he had piled some of the cloak's of the dead people to make it a bit warmer, and lay down curling up like a fox would, his chakra tails curling up around him.

--

Draco couldn't believe he was still alive after the demon had hovered above him, he could imagine those claws begin to rip him apart, but nothing had happened. He only lifted his head to look at the demon when he heard a yawn from the corner of the room. There it was, curled up on some cloak's, still glowing, but the glow was calmer now, not slashing wildly everywhere at once, and he fell asleep.

--

--

Right after the cloaked strangers had left with Naruto, most of the villager's had been relieved to have the demon out of their village, but Tsunade and the other people whose life's Naruto had affected were very worried for their number one loudest ninja, and were starting to assemble searching parties to find him before the akatsuki did.

_"It's clear that they were using their chakra differently from us, so we'll center our search to the areas where it's used the way the "cloak's" used it, and because of this, our search will be based outside the hidden countries, and on the main area's of this style. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, you'll be searching from the Egypt"_ with a _"Hai, Tsunade-sama" _and _"how troublesome"_ they left to their area.

_"Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, you'll go to Bulgaria"_ with that, they disappeared in clouds of smoke, except for Lee who used other means of transportation, mainly his feet and the burning flames of youth_. "Kiba, Hinata, Shino, you'll go to France"_ They left with nod's and Tsunade finally turned to face the former team seven_ "You two will go to England, I'll send Kakashi after you when he returns from his mission." _Sasuke and Sakura nodded and Sakura asked.

_"What if we can't find him sensei?"_ Tsunade just smiled at her and said _"don't worry about it Sakura, I'll send someone to meet an old friend of mine that lives in Scotland to ask for help in finding clues. We'll find Naruto, no matter what happens." _Sakura nodded and disappeared with Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled and walked towards the bath house in hopes of finding Jiraiya to go to England as well, after all, it was really him that was friends with this Dumbledore person.

--

--

When Draco woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, even stronger than the time he had fallen asleep, after that, he noticed that he was covered with one of the cloak's the boy had been laying on, then, the sound of something being torn apart. He felt sick. When the sound stopped, and was replaced with the sound of something bouncing around the room, did he finally come out from under the cloak and found out just how cold the basement of the Malfoy manor could get during the night.

He looked around but could see nothing as the sound continued, the good news however were that there was breakfast on a tray on the floor. He ignored the smells of the room the best he could and ate some of the food, but couldn't force himself to eat more than few mouthfuls. The sound had stopped and Draco looked around fearfully, but saw nothing, until he looked up only to see the demon crouching on the ceiling, on hands and feet like an animal, staring at him as he ate. Draco was ready to scream but the demon was behind him in a second and was keeping his mouth closed, there were sounds outside in the hallway.

The demon hurriedly grabbed some bread from the tray and pushed it into Draco's hands and pushed him down on the cloak's pulling one on him to hide him. By the time he was finished with hiding Draco the door 's lock clicked.

--

Naruto had hidden the boy poorly, but it was a dark room and they probably wouldn't even expect to find him, not alive anyway, the lock clicked, damn, he was late from his post at the door. He rushed at the door faster than eye could follow and went right through it when it opened a little.

As expected there were dozens of spell's fired at him from all around and he changed places with one of the masked ones. This leading to the death of the one he changed with, then he attacked to his left and managed to claw one's face clean off, the person screamed, nice.

Then suddenly he was hit with at least three Cursio's from behind. Letting out a blood curling howl of pain, he was kicked back in to the room and the door was locked yet again. He heard voices from behind the door, but couldn't understand, _'Damn, why can't anyone speak a language I know?'_

--

Draco gasped when the demon just attacked the death eaters without a second thought, he saw the spell's flashing in the hallway and then the howl of pain that made him shiver underneath the cloak. Then the kid was thrown back in to the room and Draco scrambled to his feet to listen through the door. "We've lost too many death eaters to that brat already, and still he hasn't turned in to the demon yet" Draco wasn't really sure who that was "I agree there must be something we're doing wrong" another unknown voice said. "If you two would like to go and explain that to the dark lord, then be my guest. I think I shall get rid of this body." That was Severus!

Draco heard the rest of them make a hasty retreat out of the hallway and the door was opened again this time revealing, one and only, Severus Snape.

Snape took a glimpse of the boy who was snarling at him from the floor as he threw the body inside the room with the levitation charm. As he was closing the door he saw Draco looking at him from behind the boy who was now trying to get up from the floor, "What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco lowered his gaze to the floor and said "father found out about me". Snape sneered and quickly closed the door when he saw that the red glowing boy was nearly on his feet. "I'll tell Dumbledore, the order will come. Just try to survive until then".

Draco smiled and said "I'll try my best" and then looked at the boy who was bouncing around the room like a squirrel in a too small cage.

* * *

KW: That's that for now... lots of time and place jumps, sorry if I lost you somewhere on the way. You're free to ask me questions or flame me to death if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

KW: It's time for another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office re reading the letter he had received on the same morning. It was from Severus, and it was very alarming.

_Dumbledore, you must get the order together and come to the Malfoy manor. They have gotten Draco and have locked him in the same room with the demon kid, I know you were planning on an attack to get the kid, but now we must act sooner than you planned. I fear for his safety._

_Severus Snape_

_Ps. The Dark Lord isn't here at the moment, so it's the opportune moment for a rescue mission._

Dumbledore sighed and put the letter down, he had already sent letter's to all the order members, and Harry explaining that they couldn't come to pick him up just yet, like he had promised. He just hoped that Harry would understand when he explained the reason after getting him.

There was a knock on the door and McGonagall stepped in to the room, "They have arrived Albus". she said, her lips forming a small frown. "Ah, thank you Minerva" Dumbledore said and motioned her to get them inside. She nodded and did what she was told, and as soon as the order members had gotten inside McGonagall closed the door.

Dumbledore smiled at the people that had come, "Now, as you all already know, we're here to organize an early rescue mission..."

--

Draco shook his head as he looked at the demon kid who had yet again tried to barge out of the room. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked and the kid looked at him confusedly like he didn't understand him.

Draco sighed, he was already more comfortable in the presence of the kid and used to it's weird ways of walking on the walls and doing some other freaky things, like duplicating itself and fighting with the clone until it disappeared.

Sometimes the kid tried speaking to him but his words were very confusing, they didn't make any sense, like, what the hell did "tomodachi" mean? He had learned that the kid had a name though, a very weird name, but a name none the less, so he couldn't be a soul less killing machine like he had thought at first.

Suddenly the kid stopped running around and he walked to the door careful not to touch it as he listened through it. Were there more death eaters coming, but, hadn't they already been here today?

--

There were people coming, but they were louder than usual, like, there was a fight outside and someone was coming closer. His chakra flashed about him _'Kyuubi. People are coming' _he heard a howl of laughter from the demon **'Do you wish for me to kill them or do you want the honors?'** _'I'll manage'._

Naruto felt his chakra pulse trough his body as he crouched in to his attack position, sparing a glance towards the Rako kid. He saw the terror flash trough the kid's eyes as he figured what was going to happen soon, Naruto smirked and turned towards the door again _'this time they aren't throwing me back in'._

--

Draco had no plans on witnessing another death eater die so he dived under the cloaks in the corner. Then he heard voices behind the door, one he didn't know other he did, it was their DADA teacher from the fourth year, he was saved.

He dived from under the cloaks and rushed at the door yelling through it "I'm here! In this room!" Draco backed away when he heard Moody yell something. He turned to the kid who was crouched on the ground ready to dash through the door looking at him confusedly "It's okay" he said with a calm voice "we're saved". Then the door blew off it's hinges.

--

Moody and Tonks had been the first to reach the basement and were yelling for Draco when they heard a voice through a door that had many spells protecting it. "I wonder what the demon is like". Tonks muttered and Moody growled "It doesn't matter, we have to get the kid out of there" then he yelled "Get away from the door brat!" and blasted the door clean off.

What they saw caught them both by surprise, Draco was standing between them and a kid who was crouched on the floor flaming with red energy, the most terrifying part however, was the fact that he was covered in blood and his face, he was growling at them his fangs showing, he also had three wide marks on each cheek and blazing red eyes that seemed to devour their souls if they looked at them too long.

Tonks was already panicking "Draco! Get away from that thing, who knows what it could do to you!" Draco turned to Tonks "No, if I do he will most probably kill you." By now Moody had already noticed the shape the room was in and coughed slightly at the smell.

"What ever brat, we should get out as soon as possible." Draco nodded and mentioned for the kid to follow them.

--

Naruto didn't like their smell, but it wasn't dark like the other's was, no snake about them. He listened their talk and growled at them he knew the tone the girl had used. When Draco mentioned him to follow he did so without a second thought, as long as he was getting out of here he'd allow them to lead him.

While they ran through the corridors Naruto could smell fresher air already, and howled of joy as he leaped through the basement door and ran out of the manor, killing a few death eaters as they were too stupid to move away from him.

He heard yells from behind him but didn't pay any mind to them, he was finally out of that house and he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

--

Draco watched as the boy ran out of the manor faster than he could ride his broom, he yelled after him but Moody told him to hurry there were more death eaters coming and they had to leave.

-- -- -- -- -- --

After they had gotten away from the manor, they had apparated to the grimmauld place and Draco's presence had caused some yelling.

"What the hell is that Malfoy doing here!" Ron yelled and the twins agreed "Yeah. That lot is nothing else than some bloody death eaters!"

Draco sighed, he knew this was going to happen, and the worst part of it was, that the Potter kid was coming here tomorrow, and he was covered in dried blood that had come from the capes he had slept on.

Thank fully Mrs. Weasley knew of Draco's spying and was there to defend him. "Now be quiet. All of you. Can't you see that he isn't any death eater, it's true that he is a Malfoy but that's that." Dumbledore however quieted Molly with a single look "I'm very sorry to inform you all, that the demon.." "Naruto.." Draco muttered under his breath, but Dumbledore paid no mind to it "..that Voldemort..." every body flinched at the name "..had captured, has escaped and we don't have any clues as to where we could find it". "him" Draco muttered again but no one listened, exept for Ron.

"You sound like you know that demon quite well, is it part of your little death eater organization?" Draco scowled at Ron and said "He, was my only friend while I was locked in to my own basement with a pile of bodies, I doubt that you could have survived a minute in there with the "demon"".

This had cauth Molly's motherly instings by surprise and she immediately started babying him. "Oh you poor little thing, we mustn't keep you starved any longer, come, come, the kitchen is over here, we'll fix you some food right away" and before Draco could object he was whisked in to the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley.

--

Sakura and Sasuke had wondered through most of south England and were waiting for their sensei to appear in to their meeting spot in London, Sakura as clearly worried about Naruto, so Sasuke did a very un Sasukeish thing and tried to comfort her,_ "Don't worry Sakura, we will find him soon, he can take care of himself. He's not weak"._

Sakura looked at Sasuke and tried to smile _"I know but I can't stop worrying, what if he's dead, what if we'll never find him, what if, what if..."_ She was nearly panicing, not good, suddenly there was a familiar presense behind him and a voice said, _"don't worry Sakura-chan we will find him. Sooner than you think."_

They both turned around to see Kakashi crouching on the roof's edge _"Kakashi-sensei!" _Sakura yelled and smiled, _"have you found anything?" _Sasuke asked, and Kakashi shrugged, _"hmm, there has been an interesting rumor flying around here". _Sakura looked at Kakashi hopefully_ "It's said that a blond boy around 15 years of age, was captured by some dark wizard that goes by the name of Dark Lord or You-know-who"._

Sasuke snorted_ 'who in their right mind calls himself "you-know-who"?' "Where can we find this guy?" _Kakashi looked at Sasuke and looked thoughtful for a while._ "Jiraya will tell us as soon as he gets in touch with a friend of his"._

--

Jiraya couldn't believe that he had sneaked in to the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. The most shocking news wasn't the fact that he had managed to sneak in to the safest place on earth, but the fact that he was there to meet with an old "friend" from the last war. Technically they weren't friends, at least not on his part, but allies none the less, but the old wizard never knew when to stop manipulating people.

--

When Dumbledore got back to his office that evening he was surprised to find someone waiting for him in there, "Yo, Albus, how's it going?" Dumbledore sighed, it had been so long since he had met with Jiraya, though the time could have been longer "Quite well, old friend, and I trust that everything is well in Konoha as well?".

Suddenly Jiraya wiped his smile off his face and said. "Things would be better if those cloaked wizards hadn't captured my prized student" Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit "I wasn't aware that you had a student again, the last time I heard of you was more than ten years ago".

Jiraya smiled "Times change, old timer, I know of Voldies return so don't try feeding lies to me, I'm only here because we need to find Naruto before it's too late".

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and sighed tiredly "I'm very sorry, Jiraya, but I have no idea where your student might be". Jiraya scoffed and glared at Dumbledore "I know of your ways to get to know things, so you aren't getting rid of me quite so easily". Suddenly he smiled mischievously, and Dumbledore knew that smile all too well "what if, I and few of my friend's stick around and wait until you find some info about him".

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, he had nothing to lose if he kept Jiraya and his friends around, he knew that shinobi were strong back in his youth, so they still could be worthy allies in this upcoming war, and that demon on the loose. Yes, it would be very wise. "I see nothing to stop you from staying, but I do have a request from you" he smiled, two could play this game.

Jiraya smiled, the old coot still hadn't learned "Ah, but you know, shinobi don't come cheap, what do you plan to give us, along with all the information you find about my pupil?" he would make sure Albus would regret this later, after all, he was the perverted toad hermit of Konoha.

Dumbledore smiled at his friend "If your memory serves you well, my friend, you know that I will pay quite much even for a small favor". Jiraya smiled back "yes, I do remember, in fact, I remember that you always make the matter seem easier than it really is, am I correct?"

Dumbledore chuckled "Oh yes, I seem to remember that as well, but this time it's not so small. I would want you to keep an eye on everything unusual going on in this castle and keep it's students safe".

Jiraya smirked "What's the catch?" Dumbledore smiled "Ah, always the perspective one I see, but there is this one student, Harry Potter, that seems to attract trouble where ever he goes, so you'll have to keep an extra careful watch over him. Because Voldemort wants him dead with out a doubt".

Jiraya smiled and nodded "okay. So we protect the castle and the kid from evil wizards and get paid one thousand galleons a month each, and get any information you find about my student. This okay?"

Dumbledore frowned a bit, it was true, it's very risky and dangerous to fight against a constant threat of death eaters, and if Jiraya asked for so much money it meant that they were skilled, so he had no reason to say anything against him "yes this is fine, the school starts first of September and you will start guarding the boy as soon as possible. He will be the reminder of holidays in the hideout, starting tomorrow. I trust that you will have no problem finding it".

"Not at all my friend, I shall be going now, to tell my friends the good news, and I trust that I will be seeing you when the school starts?" Dumbledore nodded and Jiraya scribbled something down on a paper and set it in front of Dumbledore, who singed it immediately, and with that, Jiraya dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke. 'I still wonder how he does that, I lost again' Dumbledore thought as he popped a lemon drop in to his mouth.

* * *

KW: I think I'm trying to stuff too many character POW's in to one chapter, that's why they end up so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

KW: And It's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I have never, and never will own them.

* * *

When Jiraya appeared to the roof top where Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting, he was immediately assaulted by Sakura.

_"Did you find anything Jiraya-sama?"_ She asked him sounding hopeful when she saw his smile, Jiraya had to shake his head and this depressed Sakura even more. _"Oh, Don't you worry about Naruto, Sakura, he can take care of himself, but I got us a job!"_

Everyone looked at him dryly and he could feel the killer intent pouring off of them. _"Oh cheer up, the lot of you, we are gonna baby sit this brat in this school, wich requires nothing from us, as we get rich and get to know everything they find about Naruto's whereabouts, we lose nothing"._

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked _"how much are they paying?" _Jiraya smiled and struck a pose _"one thousand gold pieces each, monthly!"_ This was the time for all three to die of shock. _"They are paying us that much for protecting some scrawny kid!?" _Sasuke asked. _"What is the catch Jiraya" _Kakashi asked and Jiraya just kept smiling _"oh it's nothing, he just happens to have this madman that tries to kill him at his heels"_. Sakura sputtered something thet they didn't hear and Jiraya continued.

_"We will start the mission tomorrow in number 12 grimmauld place, where the kid shall be arriving sometime during that eavening, so with no further ado, lets get going!" _With that said he leapt off the roof and continued his way, the others close on his heels,_ 'Damn you Jiraya, just wait until we tell the hokage about this'._

--

Ron was fuming mad, why the hell did they bring that thing here? they should have fetched Harry that day, but no, they didn't, instead they went to the Malfoy manor and got that bloody Slytherin death eater, and brought him here to compromise their safety. He crumbled to himself as they were eating supper.

Hermione wasn't better off, she was scowling at Draco as much as she could, Harry wasn't going to like this, those two had been enemies since first year and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everybody froze, Arthur Weasley got up and everyone got their wands out (except for Draco whose wand had been taken by his father). Arthur crept to the door and heard some angry speaking behind it _"Face it Jiraya, this is not the house we're looking for", _definitely a girl, _"Oh trust me Sakura-chan, this is the one",_ this one was a male.

Someone knocked again and the latest voice called "Oh, come on, I know there are people in there, open up, Dumbledore sent us here." Arthur turned to look at the people in the kitchen and Moody got up from the table and moved to the door looking through it and his breath caught in his throat. "Shinobi" he muttered and opened the door.

Jiraya smirked as the door opened but it was very quickly replaced by shock "Alastor? I can't believe you're still alive, after all these years". The shinobi walked past Arthur and Moody, Sasuke closing the door behind them.

The shinobi quickly noticed the attention they were getting from the kitchen and Jiraya smirked pretending not to notice "the years have treated your looks badly my friend, and I have been in worse and more dangerous situations that you could ever imagine being in".

By now Moody had noticed the rest of them and glared at Kakashi, he didn't like the way he couldn't see under that headband anymore, "what is that brat doing with you, and where is your student? That's one of his student's right." Jiraya shrugged and walked in to the kitchen with the others trailing behind him "we have lots of time to catch on after we eat. I'm starving, do you even know how tiring it is to run from London to here?" He sat down and the others followed suit.

Everyone was staring at the shinobi and Hermione decided to ask the question that hung in the air, "just who are you people?"

Kakashi looked at the girl that had the nerve to ask and he released a bit of killer intent to make the people in the room tense up and then he smiled "Kakashi Hatake" Sakura glanced at her sensei and said "Sakura Haruno" Sasuke glared at the people and said his name "Sasuke Uchiha". Jiraya smiled and lifted up his hand in a wave "Jiraya, and that is all you need to know about me, but before any of you ask, we were sent here by Dumbledore to protect some kid named Harry Potter, now, we know that he arrives tomorrow evening but we figured that it would be nicer to sleep under a roof, rather than in a tree".

Molly nodded while everyone else was still in shock of the news and then she said "but those two are only children themselves, possibly they can't be guards, they aren't even of age". Sakura smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said "oh don't let our looks deceive you, we have been trained properly and we finished our schooling about four years ago and are considered fully fledged shinobi".

Molly nodded still a bit worried but served them supper none the less.

--

After the kids had gone to bed, the shinobi had stayed with the order members down stairs.

Moody growled at the shinobi as he tried to look trough their weapons, he saw the knives and the scrolls, but couldn't read them. The white haired brat's headband was a question mark as well. "Why exactly are you here? The situation isn't deadly enough for you to be here on a mission".

Jiraya smiled a friendly smile "we're here because we are looking for a friend of ours, and I happened to find a way to make some extra money in the mean time".

Arthur looked at the shinobi closely and recognized two of them and gasped, "you are the one that summoned those toad's to take care of the giants in the last war!" He exclaimed loudly and the other's seemed to notice the resemblance as well.

Jiraya just sighed "yes, yes, I know who I am, but it has nothing to do with the fact that we're here".

Moody growled "I asked as you entered, where is your student, why is one of his brats following you around and who are the children?" Everyone looked at Jiraya for an explanation, why was the man with Jiraya?

Jiraya sighed and was about to start his explanation when Kakashi answered for him. "I happen to be here because the friend we mentioned earlier is one of my three students, the two others are sitting here with us, and the fact that my sensei isn't here, is because he died". Molly, Tonks and Arthur were in shock of the way this man spoke of death, like it was nothing at all, like there were more horrible things than that.

"Thank you Kakashi" Jiraya said and looked back at the order "now if you could please excuse us, we would like to get some well deserved rest before waking up tomorrow" and without waiting for a reply the shinobi were already out of the kitchen.

Arthur looked at Moody and asked "what kind of a death count did that man have back then?" Moody grumbled "That Kakashi kid? He was only about 13 back then. The death count? It was more than four aurors had together".

Tonks fell to her knees of shock and Molly started to tremble "he was so young, why, why did he fight in a war?" Moody looked out of the kitchen door, he was sure that the shinobi were listening, they had ears and eyes everywhere they wanted, "we might never know Molly".

--

--

The next day was more or less uneventful, if you didn't count that the twins and Ron tried to hex Malfoy, every ten minutes. After twelve o'clock, the shinobi were getting bored.

By the time Harry was finally fetched to join them, the shinobi had successfully stolen and hidden the children's wands. And caused a few heart attacks to everyone, because for some reason Moody's eye couldn't see them if they didn't want to be seen, and that was how it usually was.

After Dumbledore had dropped over and convinced Moody that the shinobi were not a threat, had he finally relented and left to patrol London (as he was supposed to do, incase of death eater activity).

-- -- -- -- --

Harry wasn't very happy to come to the grimmauld place, because it was a lot darker than the Burrow, but his mood started to improve as he was smothered by hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, his happy mood however, was short lived as he saw Malfoy descend the stairs.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" He yelled and Malfoy scowled "is that how you thank me for helping you to gain an upper hand against the Dark lord? I'm disappointed, but what could I possibly expect from you Potter, you're used to getting everything you want on a silver platter".

Before anyone could notice, Harry had pulled his wand out of his pocket and the black haired shinobi was gripping the hand that held the wand, Harry gasped, the boy's eyes were red.

Sasuke growled a little at the boy he knew was Harry Potter, the one they were supposed to protect, and already he was getting on his nerves. He squeezed his hand tighter as he spoke, his voice as cold as death "it would be wise to hand over that wand, since you clearly don't know how to use it Mr. Potter".

Harry, against his better judgement decided to try to keep his wand "no way in hell, I'm not giving you my wand as long as that 'thing' is in the same house as I am". Sasuke growled and decided to break the kid's wrist for the heck of it, he was getting annoying.

Before Sasuke could do that, a bored voice sounded from above "maa, maa Sasuke, calm down, and please don't break his wrist, that would look bad on the report" and then he added _"just steal it when he lets his guard down"._

Sasuke let go of Harry's wrist and his eyes turned back to normal as Draco stared at Kakashi, "You can do the same thing that Naruto did".

Kakashi immediately turned his eyes towards Draco and Sasuke had stopped in mid movement as Ron groaned, "there he goes again", as he had finished saying that, Jiraya had appeared out of thin air. The sannin grabbed Draco by his cloak and dragged him upstairs, Kakashi and Sasuke disappearing as well.

Harry pocketed his wand and rubbed his hand, that had hurt, "okay, does someone want to tell me what is going on in here?"

Hermione looked at Harry before Ron could open his big mouth again, "it seems as though Malfoy has worked as a spy for Dumbledore and got himself captured, he says that he was locked in to the manors basement with a weird demon kid the death eaters were trying to convince in to working with them, to destroy you, and as he was saved, the demon escaped somewhere outside".

Harry snorted "how on earth, could someone believe some crap like that?"

-- -- -- - -- --

Draco was nearly, who is he kidding? He was panicking as that Jiraya guy was dragging him in to a room upstairs, as they got in, Sasuke and Kakashi were already there and Sakura closed the door, "now, tell us, what do you know about Naruto?" Jiraya asked.

Draco swallowed and started "he was brought to the Malfoy manor, some time ago, and he was tortured almost nightly..." Draco could feel the killer intent radiating from the other occupants of the room, "..after a few weeks some death eaters started to disappear as they went down there to torture him, and my father found out that I was a spy. He dragged me down there and locked me in to the same room with the boy, he looked like a demon at first, but after he found out that I wasn't there to hurt him, he looked more normal.."

Jiraya stopped him there "Wow, hold on a sec, more normal? Then what did he look like?" He really wished that he had guessed wrong. Draco blinked "If we forget the fact that he was covered with blood, first he was glowing, no flaring with some red light, and he had red eyes, not forgetting the fact that he also had some markings on his cheeks, claws and fangs".

Oh gods forbid, he had hoped that he was wrong. He felt everyone's stares on him and he looked at them _"it seems that Naruto is in more trouble than we thought, Kakashi, even I'm not stupid enough to think that the seal would last in those conditions. Constant torture, having to kill and the usage of it's chakra". _Kakashi nodded and the two other shinobi in the room looked lost.

_"What is going on, Kakashi-sensei? Jiraya-sama?"_ Sakura asked, wanting to know if her team mate was in some sort of danger. Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a serious face _"we will discuss this without audience_. Mister Malfoy, you're free to leave". Draco didn't have to be told twice, he almost ran out of the room.

Then Jiraya turned to them _"now we have a trump card. Dumbledore has no authority over us anymore, because he forgot to inform us of this development" _Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked _"are we still going to do this?" _Kakashi nodded_ "of course, the client still doesn't know that the contract is broken, so we don't have to do as he says, and he still holds on to his side, so we get information by not doing anything"._

* * *

KW: The chapter is confusing again, sorry. I'm happy to clear any questions that might have popped up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

The rest of the holiday in the grimmauld place went by, supprisingly fast for the wizards, but the shinobi were bored to death. Kakashi and Jiraya had even started a small competition, who scares most people until the term starts, wins. It was a tough competition but Kakashi had managed to win with one scare.

The train ride had been pretty much as boring as the time in grimmauld place, and the only thing keeping the shinobi from killing anyone was the fact that they got money.

--

On Dumbledore's part, the summer had gone by too fast. Because Slughorn had turned down his job offer ,he had a teaching spot open, and that wasn't good, but wait, he had some shinobi in his school didn't he. Dumbledore smiled and hummed merrily as he walked down to the great hall.

--

Kakashi was looking down from his perch on the ceiling and sighed, _'well, at least I don't have to be down there'_. At that same moment, Jiraya appeared beside him _"Hey Kakashi, I just had a chat with Dumbledore..."_

The whole population of the school had a major heart attack because of the sudden yell that came seemingly from nowhere _"No way in hell!!"_

-- -- -- -- --

The next morning came, and Kakashi was spending time by walking on the lake and reviewing his conversation with Jiraya. "Don't worry Kakashi, it's like having a genin team again" "these brats are weaker than any academy student..." "I know Kakashi, but you'll get paid extra." "Why can't Sakura do this, she's better teacher than I am when it comes to theory", "just because they wouldn't listen to her, by their age system she should still be in school".

And Jiraya couldn't do it because he was the "leader" of this little "operation". Kakashi sighed and went trough some hand seals, at least he wasn't going to break his habits by being on time.

-- -- -- - -- --

Hermione was bristling, their teacher was late, and there wasn't a single note to tell them why. What was worse was the fact that he was late for thirty minutes, wait, that was ten minutes ago!

She huffed and said "I can't believe this". Ron lifted his head sleepily from the desk and asked "believe what?" "I just can't believe that the teacher is..."

Suddenly the door opened and the teacher walked in to the room while reading an orange book. Everyone in the class room was silent. When the teacher reached the front of the room he turned around and closed his book. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I needed to walk the long way, and then another teacher asked for my help to carry some books to the library and after that I got lost in the castle". Everyone was speechless.

* * *

KW: Sorry, the chapter is short and kind of fillerish. Don't kill me because of this chapter, the other ones will be better, promise. Put those flame-throwers away, and the pitchfork's as well. Someone save me!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while, more like three months, since he had seen any civilization around, and Kyuubi had been forced to take control of Naruto's body on some occasions just to keep both of them alive. But now, judging by how Naruto acted, he resembled more an animal than a human.

He had thought once or twice that he was stuck in the form that Kyuubi's chakra caused, but hadn't tried to change it in anyway. He had more possibilities to survive if he kept this form. Kyuubi was speaking to him more as well, or maybe he just listened more carefully.

It didn't matter at the moment, he was hungry. He leaped from tree to tree until he saw something, it was a rabbit, he's mind screamed _'Meal'_. He sneaked closer to the rabbit and kept hiding in the bushes.

**Easy come, easy go, kit, keep under the wind,** Naruto did as the Kyuubi told him to, it had kept him alive on more than one occasion. He sneaked closer and closer until he was one meter away. He leapt and landed on his hands on the rabbit, crushing it's lungs and killing it instantly.

_'Yatta, Kyu! I got it!' _**Do you want me to eat it for you?** _'Nah, I think I can manage' _and with that, Naruto bit his teeth in to the rabbit's neck and started eating the still warm meat.

After he was done he was licking the blood from his claws _'Ne, Kyu?_' **What do you need kit? **_'Have you noticed how dark this part of the forest is? And do you know if we're any closer to home? 'cause even if I'm starting to like fresh rabbit, it doesn't beat ramen.'_

The Kyuubi looked around in it's cage as Naruto sniffed the scents in the air.** I'm afraid that we aren't that close to home yet, but we'll get there, don't worry kit**. _'Yeah, we'll get there soon, right?' _**Yes, kit, we'll**__**get there soon, but it's getting dark and you are tired, let me take over or go find a nest for yourself**.

Naruto looked around, the trees were big and strong, like back home, he could easily find a suitable one,_ 'I think we'll sleep tonight' _he told Kyuubi as he jumped up to a branch and then to another one, this one was wide enough, so he started to claw a hole in to the trunk of the tree. It wasn't any trouble at all, with his chakra claws.

And soon he had a tree with a hole in it's trunk, he smiled and jumped higher to gather some small branches and leaves. After he had enough, he came down again and stuffed them in to his nest to make it a bit softer and warmer, he crawled in and swished his chakra tail's around him like a regular fox would do, _'good night, Kyu' _**night kit, I'll keep watch.**

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that he was crouched in a river, fishing. _'Morning Kyu, how was the night?' _**It was uneventful, but I noticed that it has gotten much colder since we escaped, and this will be one of your last fish meals, before the first snow falls.** Naruto dug his head in to the water and lifted a fish up with his teeth.

_'Ne, Kyu? Does that mean that we must make a winter nest, and can't travel towards home anymore' _he crawled out of the river and shook himself dry of the extra water before starting to eat the fish. **Yes Naru-chan, I'm sorry, but if you want to survive the winter we must stay put until the snow begins to melt**. _'But it hasn't snowed any yet!'_** I know but it's a matter of time, I already struggle to keep you warm at nights, and finding a suitable nesting place isn't that easy**.

_'Fine, you win this time Kyu.' _**Like always.** With that Naruto scratched most of the scales off his clothes and started running again _'but it doesn't mean that we can't travel today' _Kyuubi was sure that Naruto's enthusiasm was going to be his downfall one of these days.

After a bit of running Kyuubi howled.** Stop here Naruto! **Naruto stopped on the next branch he landed on_ 'huh? What is it Kyu?' _**I found a place for our nest, down there. **Naruto turned so he saw what Kyuubi had founded _'ne, Kyu. That's just a pile of roots'. _**That's why I picked it, it's going to be well hidden once the snow falls, so get to digging, the day is short. **

_'Maa-a, why does it have to be on the ground?' _Naruto asked as he jumped down and began digging underneath the roots. **It'll be much warmer than a tree, keep digging kit.**

It had been dark, long before Naruto got the nest dug. _'Ne, Kyu. I'm going to sleep, you continue.' _**Of course I'll continue kit. I don't want you to freeze to death when the snow falls, this place is much colder than home.** With that said, Kyuubi continued to refine the nest, only the survival of Naruto in his mind.

--

The ninja that were supposed to be his guards were weird, Harry looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were huddled near the fire and under numerous blankets. And it hadn't even snowed yet, how were they supposed to survive the winter he could hear them talk quietly with each other.

_"Why didn't we bring our winter gear?" "Because Tsunade-sama didn't think we would be here this long, but she said in her last letter that she would send some winter cloaks to us."_ Sasuke nodded and turned to look out of the window_ "I wonder how the dobe fares out there?" _Sakura just shook her head.

Harry sighed heavily, nothing had really happened this year, nothing interesting besides quidditch. And there was supposed to be another match while during fall, next week if he wasn't mistaken. He just wondered how the shinobi were going to fare.

--

Kakashi was sitting at the teacher's table as usual by now, but today he had a scarf around his neck, an orange scarf, and he was reading that orange book again.

The student's had once asked for him to read it aloud, he did, in Japanese, Sakura and Sasuke had both blushed and (at least tried) pummeled the teacher afterwards, everyone wondered why.

The white haired man was a mystery, no one seemed to be able to figure him out, he just walked around humming, and some people had witnessed him trying to get to the girls dormitories.

But even as the ninja tried to keep happy faces, once in a while they went deathly quiet and looked sad, every time someone asked, they just said that a team mate of theirs was missing. It seemed like this team mate was someone they all cared about, even if the black haired one tried to deny it.

That morning however was different than most. Hagrid ran in to the great hall panting and with Fang with him "Profess'r Dum'ledore, I saw it! The cursed thing that has been killin' my chickens!"

All the teachers quickly filed in to the small room behind the great hall, the ninja had also disappeared, wonder what that was about, the trio was going to ask Hagrid later.

--

"Now, Hagrid, you can continue" Dumbledore said as they closed the door. "Yes sir' it was the fox one sir, I'm sure of it, had the glow and all."

McGonagall paled a bit. "If it is the one that escaped the Malfoy manor. We could all be in danger." Dumbledore smiled at his transfiguration teacher. "Don't worry, we have the shinobi to guard us and the children."

Madam Hooch had just scanned the room with her vision. "Speaking of shinobi professor, just where are they?"

--

The said shinobi had already moved and were at the front doors, _"Okay, Sakura and Kakashi patrol at nights and I and Sasuke patrol during the days. Any questions?"_

Kakashi sneezed and asked _"How am I supposed to teach if I patrol at nights, I can't stay awake". _Jiraya sighed "_From what I've heard you don't show up on half of your classes, so it's not a problem"._

With that, the shinobi scattered and went as they were, at least Kakashi and Sakura went.

--

It had been a week since Naruto and Kyuubi had dug their nest and already the ground was frozen solid and snow had fallen, Naruto had found a small hut on the edge of the forest and gotten some chicken to eat, it was a nice change to the rabbits he got.

The nest was nice though he had to admit that, it had a wooden floor, thanks to all those branches he dragged there, it was filled with leaves that worked to keep the cold away at nights, and he had a secret hole filled with frozen meat, for days he couldn't catch a thing, things were going pretty well.

Then one day, he saw people playing in the snow on the edge of the forest he could hear them laugh and scream as they played together, he turned a bit and saw a group of five people enter the small hut, interesting, he sneaked closer, to listen.

"So you really can't tell us what has been killing your chickens?" "No I can't sorry 'mione, it's top secret information" Then he heard something that he could faintly recognize as words "_Sasuke-kun, can you feel that?" _the said Sasuke nodded "_Yeah, demonic chakra_. We'll be outside" with that the two shinobi went outside.

'That's weird' Harry thought, 'I thought they hated cold'.

--

Sasuke and Sakura walked out and looked around, trying to catch at least a glimpse of the one who possessed this chakra. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and spoke quietly. "Behind me, in the bushes".

She was right, he could get it in to his sharingan now he saw it as it peeked under the bushes at them, first it looked like an ordinary red furred fox, but as Sasuke looked more carefully he saw that the 'red fur' he had seen, was actually blood and red chakra _"Naruto"_ he whispered and Sakura's eyes widened.

_"Is it really him?" _Sasuke shook his head _"he would have greeted us already, we don't know how he will react to us if we go any closer". _

Sakura felt like crying, why naruto, he was the kindest person in the hidden leaf village, he didn't deserve all of this. She felt her eyes grow hot with tears, until they streamed down her cheeks.

--

Naruto looked at the two who had walked out of the hut, they looked familiar, and the girl was crying. _'Kyu, that girl isn't supposed to cry, right'._** If my memory serves me correctly, she should be happy, she has that boy, she always wanted to be alone with him.**

_'Then she shouldn't be crying. How do we make her stop?'_ Naruto took a few steps closer, crawling on all fours like any other animal, he sniffed the air and let out a small yelp at the girl. **I'm not sure if we can Naru-chan, humans have always been something of a mystery to me**.

_"Sakura, he just came closer, let's crouch down."_ Sakura nodded and went down on her knees, tears still falling from her eyes _'why won't they just stop?' _Sasuke crouched next to her, looking slightly in to Naruto's direction.

Naruto took a small step back as the people moved, and moved closer again when they were still, he just really wanted the pretty girl to stop crying. _'Kyuu, please, there must be something we can do to stop her from crying'._ **Be ready to run Naru-chan, people are coming out.**

And at that precise second the half giant came out with his cross bow and aimed at Naruto. Naruto howled and jumped out of the arrow's way as Hagrid shot. "Ye get away from ma'h chickens! Monster!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood up at the same moment and both screamed. "Stop!" Sakura took Hagrid's bow before he had the change to reload it and Sasuke went to stand between Naruto and the rest.

Harry looked at the beast that looked more like a demon than a human, then he turned to look at his guards, "umm, shouldn't you be protecting us from that thing, not the other way around".

Sakura glared at them and said "There is one lesson we learned in one go, Harry, and now I teach it to you lot. Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends are even worse. Remember that".

In the midst of this all, Naruto had ran,_ 'well, she stopped crying alright' _**I told you to be ready, but no, you wouldn't listen. You're like a love sick puppy Naru-chan, and it isn't even spring time yet.**_ 'Oi, stop digging your own grave Kyu.'_


	6. Chapter 6

When the two shinobi had dragged Harry back in to the castle to tell Kakashi sensei that they had found Naruto, Kakashi was so relieved that if he had been a civilian he would have fainted, and this had nothing to do with the flu he had picked up few days earlier.

_"Are you sure it was Naruto?"_ He asked while shaking Sakura by her shoulders, Sasuke sweat dropped. "_Yes sensei, we are sure, we saw him, now stop shaking Sakura". _Kakashi stopped and hugged Sakura. "_Thank goodness_" then he nearly slid down to the floor as his strength gave up.

Sakura just sighed _"sensei, I told you to go to the hospital wing to get medicine for this a few days ago."_ Kakashi mumbled something that sounded like _"I'll survive"._

Sakura felt her sensei's head and nearly gasped _"no wonder he collapsed, so high fever, Sasuke-kun let's take him to the hospital wing". _Sasuke nodded and glanced at Harry "you will be opening doors for us" Harry just nodded.

With the efforts of both shinobi, they got their sensei dragged to the hospital wing, and Kakashi muttered something that sounded like_ "smell's weird". _Both just passed it as something the fewer had caused.

When they had gotten out of the hospital they just sighed and Harry asked "what was that about?" Sakura smiled a bit "Kakashi-sensei is just a stubborn patient, and we don't have the immune system for your diseases. So I guess I'll be teaching you for a while then".

--

Once Jiraya had caught the rumor of a sick teacher he had appeared in to the hospital wing to cheer Kakashi up, _"remember when I used to visit you every time you got put to a hospital?"_

Kakashi grunted._ "Sorry it's just feels so nostalgic to see you lying on a hospital bed, pale, feeling sick, glaring death upon me, which doesn't work from down there". _Jiraya smirked evilly.

_"You know, Jiraya, it is Naruto that's been causing problems with Hagrid's chicken farm". _Kakashi stated matter of factly.

Jiraya looked at Kakashi, _"What else is new?" _Kakashi just glared_ "Sasuke and Sakura told me that he didn't recognize them, and he acted like a wild fox"._

Jiraya sighed _"Maybe someone would have to go to him and make him remember"_. Kakashi sighed, his head was killing him _"could you just leave, it's not like I can do anything about it"._

Jiraya just smirked knowingly _"maybe, Kakashi, maybe. Just don't get yourself killed" _He waved his hand and 'poofed' away. And Kakashi was left alone to feel miserable _"Why did you curse us with his presence Tsunade-sama, why?"_

--

Time had gone by steadily after that, and people were actually learning during the DADA class, Kakashi was steadily healing and the quidditch match was coming, the shinobi had also gotten their winter gear, which made things much easier.

Harry woke up early that morning, but not as early as Sasuke did, he was once again, sitting on his bed and keeping his weird red eyes on Harry, freaky.

"You should get ready for your match. You don't want to be late". After that, Sasuke moved to the window and looked in to the forest, looking for something.

Harry just shrugged and went to change his clothes, when he was done, he took in Sasuke's 'new' clothes, he had a long sleeved shirt underneath his short sleeved one, some sort of winter boots, gloves, and a warm looking cape on top of it all, also note the long pants.

When they walked to the common room, Sakura was waiting for them, She had a vest, fingerless long gloves, leg warmers and a similar cape on her usual outfit. She nodded to Sasuke and followed them out.

Their breakfast was fast and silent, and it was in no time flat that the shinobi pushed Harry out of the front doors in to the snowy landscape. They started walking towards the quidditch pitch and only when Harry turned to see if the shinobi were still there, did he notice that there were only one set of footsteps and those were his own.

Harry shrugged and walked in to the dressing room, Sakura had already come inside?

--

When the match started, the tree shinobi were standing on three edges of the arena, behind the students, keeping an eye out on everything.

Sasuke, Sakura and Jiraya all had head pieces to ensure communication between them, Jiraya commented once in a while about the female players clothes and Sakura just drowned him out. Sasuke in the mean time was trying to make sense of the game, until.

Sasuke turned around as he noticed the demonic chakra in his vision, foxes were naturally curious it seemed. Naruto had slowly crawled closer to the arena and was starting to walk around it when he saw Sasuke and snarled a bit, he clearly didn't like it when Sasuke was higher up than him.

--

Naruto had heard the cheering and the screams, all the way to his nest_ 'what's going on Kyu?' _**I don't know Naru, let's go and find out, shall we? **_'Yeah let's'._ Naruto wasted no time to run trough the woods and end up near the big round thingy.

He looked at it listening with the chakra ears, there were lots of people in there, how did they get in? Suddenly, he felt like being watched, he looked up and saw the black haired boy, he snarled, that boy could attack him from up there.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and leaped back towards the forest, and stopped. Sasuke clicked the communicator off and jumped down, from his perch, landing on the snow easily.

They locked eyes, in a silent challenge. _'Kyu? That's a challenge' _Naruto got up from his hands and was in a half crouched position growling at Sasuke** I know kit, you want to take it?** _'Hell yeah, he ain't getting away with a challenge like that'._

Naruto flicked his tail's around and Sasuke smirked, Naruto howled and leaped towards Sasuke readying his claws for an attack, Sasuke on the other hand leaped left and then attacked Naruto, pulling out a kunai.

--

On the stadium people were alarmed by the sudden howl and were looking around franticly, Sakura glanced up as well, where was Sasuke? She lifted her hand to her communicator _"Sasuke? you hear me?" _no answer, he didn't find Naruto, did he?

She and Jiraya ran along the railing and met at the spot where Sasuke had leaped down. They looked down to where some people were pointing and saw the fight, Naruto was on the top at the moment trying to claw Sasuke's face off, Sasuke managed to kick Naruto off himself and get up, he did some seals and released his katon jutsu.

Everyone that saw it gasped, they knew that the shinobi were strong but this was unreal, he didn't use a wand, Sakura was worried, how would this end?

Naruto leaped out of the way just in time, and some clones appeared around him and attacked Sasuke who had dug out a fuuma shuriken, he disabled the clones with one throw and leaped up, just in time to dodge Naruto's Rasengan.

He fell back down and started charging Shidori, all the wizards were holding their ears, the sound was overwhelming.

Naruto growled at Sasuke and charged another Rasengan, they charged at each other at the same time, when their attacks met there was an explosion that blinded everyone.

When the dust and snow had settled Sasuke was trying to get up, while Naruto approached him, Naruto lifted Sasuke up by his collar and growled, suddenly there was another flash as the teacher charged at Naruto, with some kind of electric attack, managing to land a hit.

Naruto screamed and flew by the force of the attack, when he landed he got up and glared at Kakashi, who was glaring back, his hitai-ate rised and both eye's open_. "Naruto, that's enough"_ he said as he swayed a bit. _'Damn, still too weak.'_

--

Sakura gasped and turned to Jiraya _"Jiraya-sama! Kakashi sensei shouldn't be up yet!" _Jiraya nodded and leaped down as well, doing some seals on the way down and as he hit the ground, there was a gigantic smoke cloud that revealed a giant frog that looked at Naruto and, spoke?

"_So it's this bad huh? You could have warned me about this Jiraya_". With that said the frog shot out it's tongue and wrapped the tired and hurt Naruto in to it. Naruto howled as Jiraya walked along the frogs tongue_. "Sorry about the short notice, but as you can see we were a bit worse for wear". _

Jiraya crouched next to Naruto who was growling at him _"Oi, oi, stop your growling brat. I ain't gonna hurt you much, just enough to keep you still for a few days_". Jiraya smirked at how that had sounded and mentioned for Sakura to come.

Sakura jumped from the railing and landed next to Jiraya "_yes?" "Mind rendering him unconscious?" _Sakura shook her head and hit Naruto so hard that he fell from the frogs grip, all the way to the ground, that shattered a bit because of the strength of Sakura's hit.

All around people were quiet, Harry had caught the snitch some time ago but both teams were floating on their brooms and watching, what had happened, all of the shinobi looked even sadder than before, and the boy who had attacked them looked more human than before, Harry could see the same symbol on a metal plate around his neck that the others had on their heads.

The frog disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Jiraya landed next to Naruto, throwing him on one of his shoulders, walking to Sasuke, and lifting him up as well, _"why is it, that these two always fight and end up in a hospital?"_

Kakashi just shrugged as Sakura started to help him towards the castle. _"Maybe you should think of them like me and one of my team"._

Jiraya smiled good naturedly and said _"it would make things easier to understand, but I never understood you two either"._

With that, the shinobi disappeared in to the castle and the students started to move towards the castle as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days were quiet in the castle, no one knew what had become of the shinobi, so Harry decided to sneak in and see for himself, it wasn't like they would see him with his invisibility cloak on.

He had sneaked past Filch with no trouble at all and gotten in to the hospital wing. When he had closed the door he looked over the beds, Sasuke was laying on his own bed, as well as the teacher. Sakura had fallen asleep next to the demon kid.

Harry had sneaked closer to Sasuke to read the clipboard to see how hurt he was after the fight. Broken leg and four ribs, had that demons hits been so strong?

With out Harry noticing, the teacher had gotten up from his bed and walked behind him and whispered "I don't know how you're invisible Harry, but rest assured that I can still see you".

Harry was nearly scared out of his skin when he heard this and turned around, the teacher had somehow sneaked behind him and was glaring at him with his only visible eye. "I would recommend that you leave before Naruto wakes up, I'm too weak to stop him if he decides to kill you".

Harry just sneaked past Kakashi hoping that he was just bluffing about seeing him but stopped as Kakashi grabbed his shoulder "the door is in the other direction". Harry bolted out, and Kakashi just sighed, kids.

He turned to look at Sakura and grabbed the nearest vacant blanket and covered the said student with it, wondering what was going to happen when Naruto woke up.

--

Naruto had been awake for a while, listening to the sounds and smells. _'Three people in? One more perhaps, her smell is all over the place'. _**Yes Naru-chan, I didn't wake you up because I know them. **'_Wha? How?' _**They are from home, they take us with them when they go back. **_'Yatta!'_

Naruto turned to his side on the bed ready to jump around in joy but Kyuubi stopped him.** Wait Naru.**_** '**__Huh? Why?' _**They think we might hurt them, so no fast movements, and you really should remember how humans act. I told you a million times before that you should not forget**. '_But it was easier to forget Kyu'. _**I know Naru-chan, but now you should try to remember.** _'Okay I'll try'._

--

Sakura had been talking with Kakashi about Harry's night visit when they heard Naruto move around _"Kakashi-sensei, do you think it's okay to hog the entire hospital wing to keep Naruto secure". "No, we should move him somewhere, but here was the best choice so far, with two shinobi in the same space, but I think the DaDa teacher quarters are the next best option". _

Sakura nodded and turned to look at Naruto who was looking at them like any interested fox would, Sakura got up from the chair that was next to Kakashi's bed and walked towards Naruto speaking quietly._ "Morning Naruto, did you sleep well? Sorry for hitting you the other day, we had no choice"._

By now Sakura was besides Naruto and had taken his Hitai-ate from the bedside table and let Naruto sniff it before tying it to his forehead _"That's better, right?"_

Naruto didn't really succeed in understanding what the girl said but could hear the worry in her voice,_ 'Kyu, I think she is scared'. _**Don't worry Naruto, it'll pass, once you start to remember. Now thank her for tying that hitai-ate back**.

Naruto blinked his eyes and they turned back to blue, he looked at the girl and smiled a bit letting out a fox like squeal. Sakura smiled, at least that was a start.

Sasuke had woken up during this conversation and was secretly relieved to hear such a positive response from Naruto, they would just give him some time and everything should be back to normal.

--

They decided to move Naruto when all the students were in class to reduce the possible accidents that could happen, and because Kakashi was starting to get better, and because the nurse wouldn't let Sasuke out yet, Kakashi was teaching the students while Sakura was taking Naruto towards the teacher quarters.

The move was otherwise successful until they got to the classroom door, Sakura sighed, '_okay just put a genjutsu on the students so they can't see us' _Sakura did the seals required and opened the door.

It was the turn of the sixth years, Gryffindor and Slythering, _'Kyu! It smell's of the snakes and evil.' _**Don't worry Naru-chan, I'll be here.** Sakura saw Naruto's eyes turn red again and the chakra flare as they moved trough the student's. Thankfully no one had seen trough the genjutsu yet.

Naruto kept glancing around the room, _'No one sees us Kyuu, why?' _**It's just a normal Genjutsu Naru-chan, you can do them too, you just haven't practiced enough**, Naruto nodded and Sakura looked at him confusedly, was he speaking with someone.

She walked to the door that lead to the teachers quarters and opened it mentioning for Naruto to go in, which he luckily did, and started sniffing around the room like he owned the place.

_'It smells like sensei!'_ **Because the man is your sensei Naru-chan. I can't believe you have forgotten so much in so little time. **_'It wasn't you that got tortured Kyuu, it wasn't you that was forced to eat your own kind, it was easier to forget that I even was a human to begin with'_.** I was the only one that kept you sane enough to live, don't you ever forget that Naru-chan**. _'How could I'._

Sakura was worried for Naruto's mental state. They had been told that Naruto held the Kyuubi's soul within him, and that they shared a connection, but if he could speak with the demon, which the expressions strongly suggested, Sakura didn't know how they would make Naruto remember them.

Sakura sat down on to the bed and smiled at Naruto who was sniffing trough the books at that moment, she could see him tense once in a while and then turn to look at her.

'_The girl is familiar, not only from earlier, but even her smell is nostalgic. Was she one of my family?' _**You should know that you don't have a family, other than your friends, but yes, she is from your team, and a friend as well.**

Naruto squealed and leaped from the book shelve, all the way across the room and landed on the wall next to Sakura, who had gotten ready in case of attack, but smiled as Naruto smiled at her from his place on the wall.

He dropped himself on to the bed next to Sakura and snuggled in to the covers _'Kyuu, It's comfy, way better than the leaves!' _**Good that you like it, I wouldn't bother to make you another nest in here.**

Sakura laughed a bit as she saw Naruto mess up the bed, but went silent as Naruto moved closer and sniffed her hair._ 'No sudden movements Sakura, don't scare him, even if he does tread on VERY thin ice'._

_'She smells of cherry blossoms, how do you say that aloud Kyuu?' _Kyuubi smirked from his cage, it was good that Naruto was safe again, he should also reduce his answers, but not yet. **You just open your mouth and let out sounds that sound like the ones in your mind. It's easy, you should try it.**

Naruto sniffed again, looking like he liked the smell, if the situation hadn't been what it was, Sakura would have punched him back to the hospital wing regardless if there were walls on the way or not.

_"Sa... ku...ra?"_ The sudden spoken word shook her out of her thoughts and she looked at Naruto, nodding and smiling _"Yes, Sakura". _Naruto's expression brightened and he jumped on the bed once, swishing his chakra tail's around, _"Sakura!" _he nearly yelled as he snuggled in to the bed next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that was a sight he hadn't seen before. Kakashi was surprised when he saw Sakura and Naruto in his personal quarters, not because they were in there, he had seen them enter, but the position they were in was new.

Sakura was sitting on his bed and Naruto was curled up around her, seemingly asleep, and Sakura was combing his hair with her fingers, opening the knots that had formed there while he had spent time in the forest.

Kakashi just smiled, _"is he asleep?"_ Sakura shook her head as one of Naruto's chakra ears turned towards Kakashi. _"No sensei, just enjoying my company"._

Kakashi nodded and smiled "_and you enjoying his?" _Sakura blushed and glared at her perverted sensei,_ "I guess he just wanted to make sure I'm not cold_" she said as she mentioned towards the chakra tail that was on her lap. _"And he remembered my name, sensei."_

That was one more thing Kakashi was unprepared for_ "already? Maybe it has something to do with that shampoo your using_" he mused to himself but Sakura heard him. "_You've been spying on me_" She glared death upon her sensei.

Kakashi raised his hands in front of himself as a defensive gesture while sweat dropping _"not even in my dreams, Sakura-chan. The aroma is just so clear that I can smell it without even trying"._

Sakura looked skeptical but continued to smoothen Naruto's hair, she had had no idea it was so soft, like a baby fox's fur. Kakashi could guess what Sakura was thinking "_it's soft, isn't it?"_

Sakura looked at her sensei, puzzled _"what is?" _Kakashi sat down on the nearest empty chair he found. _"His hair. That's why I like to ruffle it every time I get the chance". _

Sakura just smiled. _"You're such a pervert, sensei" "but you all still love me". _Kakashi smiled and Sakura answered it, _'this must have been what his sensei had felt like when teasing him and the others, darn it, why did Naruto have to look so much like his father'._

--

The days rolled by too quickly for the shinobi, Jiraya had been in charge of watching over Harry while Kakashi and Sasuke were healing and Sakura was looking over Naruto. Oh yes, time went by too fast, and already it was Christmas.

Sasuke had been released from the hospital wing early, because Sakura had dropped by and healed him, so he was back in babysitting duty, waiting for the boy to wake up, reading a book he had picked up from the said boy's trunk.

When Harry still hadn't woken up, Sasuke looked around the dorm, so many kids were home for the holidays, and here he was, stuck, looking after a boy who had not been attacked even once during their stay.

He heard someone walking up the stairs and saw the Hermione girl walk in and she greeted him with a smile as she went to wake the two snoring boy's up, why had he been so lazy as not to do that himself, maybe because he had other things on his mind.

--

When Harry and Ron had been waken from their peaceful slumber by one Hermione Granger, they had all headed towards the common room, which held the Christmas tree and presents underneath it.

Sasuke just watched as the trio shared and opened their presents, it was kind of nostalgic, he remembered when his family celebrated Christmas how his brother always got him something exiting to play or practice with, but that image was soon replaced by the bloody floors and bodies. Too much thinking for now.

The trio seemed to have noticed that Sasuke didn't have any presents, "Do you people celebrate Christmas at all?" Hermione asked and Sasuke nodded. Harry butted in "Then why don't you have any presents, surely your family knows that you're here".

Sasuke just glared at him "I don't have a family, and before you ask, no, I won't tell you how I lost them". Hermione just looked at Sasuke "what about your friends? That Sakura girl for example? Why didn't they get you anything?"

Sasuke just shrugged "I've been naughty this year". The trio were clearly confused by this statement, but didn't press the matter any further, they knew that they were no match to the shinobi if he decided that they weren't worth protecting.

Sasuke just glanced out of the window and looked at the falling snow, thinking back to the others, he had heard from Kakashi-sensei that things were pretty calm back in Konoha, and from Sakura, that Naruto had started speaking more, he still had some problems with some words, but he was getting better. It had even taken some time to get him to eat normal food again, but at least they didn't have to hunt for him anymore. Maybe he should go and say hello to him, after all, it was Christmas.

--

The day had raced by in the speed of light and when the evening came, so came the invitation to the teachers traditional Christmas party, Kakashi however, declined, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like one foxy kid in his room.

Kakashi strolled down the corridors, his nose buried in his book as he skillfully maneuvered around the little amounts of students that still were up and about, he came to a stop in front of the oh so famous trio who were blocking his path.

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book closed, "what do you want?" He sighed as Hermione took the hint and spoke "we were just a bit worried that Sasuke didn't get any presents this morning".

Kakashi opened his book again, while nodding, "okay, anything else?" The trio couldn't believe that this man, the one who was responsible of the two shinobi didn't care. "I think it's a bit alarming that a boy his age doesn't get any presents on Christmas" Hermione continued.

Kakashi just sighed and looked at the three "If he's anything like me, then he's gotten his share of presents in life already, maybe he even knows how to value those memories, and now I must ask you to move away from my door, my team is getting worried".

With that said, Kakashi pushed them out of his way and walked in to his quarters, only to be greeted with all the other shinobi that resided in the castle and Guy? What the hell was he doing here!?

"_Ah, my youthful rival! It warms my heart to see that you're healthy again!"_ Kakashi just looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room, any second now. Sakura just smiled apologetically _"we told him not to come"._

--

The trio could hear the yell from the other side of the door and then some more yelling and laughing, it seemed as if the shinobi were having their own private Christmas party, but what had the teacher meant with "gotten his share of presents", did it mean that Sasuke didn't want any presents, in any way, it was unnatural.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning was an interesting experience to everyone who were at the breakfast, if you could call it interesting that the shinobi teacher had a major hang over and that there was a weird man dressed from head to toe in green spandex running around the hall on his hands, yelling something to the teacher who snapped back.

_"We should let our flames of youth burn brightly my rival! come and join me in my morning exercises!" "No way Guy! I've got a hangover just because I had to beat you in the drinking game, so I'm staying right here!" "In that case, you just must join me in my daytime exercises!"_

Somehow, everyone had the feeling that they didn't even want to understand the rest of the conversation.

--

And during one time of the day, all the shinobi looked to be worried to death while they ran up and down the corridors, and the most usual explanation for that was "maybe they lost the insane guy in green".

No one knew that the real reason was Naruto escaping when Tsunade came to pick Guy up for a trip to home. But life soon continued on it's way, like it had before Christmas. After Naruto had been found from underneath Kakashi's bed with a chicken in his teeth.

The classes continued as usual after the holiday's were over, and the students were seeing too much of the blond haired demon kid for their liking, and they even heard an argument considering him, between the shinobi and the headmaster.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you can't keep the demon as a pet any longer. I've been patient with you people, but there are rules to be followed". The teacher had calmly walked up to the headmaster while the younger shinobi radiated with killer intent, "I am very sorry to inform you Dumbledore-sama, that we don't have to do anything you tell us".

The headmaster seemed taken aback "I have the copy of our deal right here with me, and it clearly states that you will be guarding one Harry potter for the duration of the term, and will do anything considering the task". Kakashi smiled a smile that clearly said "If you don't shut up, you'll die"

"In that case I must have been misunderstood at some point, because the deal also said that you will let us know of anything regarding my student, Naruto. But it seems that you yourself have decided to forget that part of our deal".

"I possibly couldn't have". A glare from Kakashi, and the students could feel the temperature drop by some degrees. "I wasn't done yet. You forgot to mention that Draco Malfoy had been imprisoned in the same place as Naruto had, so you broke the contract with that little mistake. So I'm sorry to inform you, that you can't tell us what to do".

The teacher glanced at Sasuke who had at some point stolen a paper from professor Dumbledore and now set it on fire on one of the floating candles.

There were a lot of gossip flying around after that encounter, and the shinobi were keeping a low profile, which they managed quite well, for being so colorful.

--

Time went by, and as the snow melted the shinobi came back out from their hiding places to laze on the grass outside, without their heavy winter gear, and Naruto was also with them.

_'It feel's so good to be out again, ne Kyuu?'_ When Kyuubi didn't answer, Naruto just sighed, he had gotten so used to talking with Kyuubi that it felt weird to speak out loud with others.

"_It feel's great to be out in sun shine again, ne?" _Sasuke nodded and Sakura yawned. "_We'll be leaving back to Konoha in a while, Tsunade-sama said that she would come and get us"._

Naruto nodded, it felt weird to think that he would be going back home, it felt like years had passed since he was in there last time. _"I just can't wait to go back_".

Sakura nodded and turned to face Naruto _"but remember that you will have to go trough every test that Tsunade-sama deems necessary, after all, you know what happened in the past months"._

Naruto's smile faded and he sighed _"I know Sakura-chan, let's just change the subject, okay?" _The others merely nodded and fell in to an uncomfortable silence.

It was weird to see Naruto so quiet, usually he would have problems to stay still, but it seemed like the bubbly Naruto they knew, was gone, replaced by this other person that only looked like him.

Luckily Kakashi was there with a cure he had inherited from his sensei, he smiled and got up, walking to Naruto, and poked his nose with a finger, _"Oi! earth to Naruto, didn't you hear what I just said?"_

Naruto looked at his sensei, clearly puzzled, what could have possibly gone by his ears? He just looked at Kakashi _"huh?"_

Kakashi just smiled _"I just said that I'll treat you as much ramen as you can eat when we get back to Konoha, but if you don't want to..." _he left it hanging in the air and nearly laughed as Naruto bolted up from the grass, eyes shining.

"_What! Really? You're not joking this time?" _Kakashi just shook his head as Naruto bounced around the yard "_Yatta! Ramen, ramen, ramen!"_

* * *

KW: Sorry that I ended it so abruptly and jumping from scene to scene. I just lost my inspiration to write it but wanted to finish it anyway. I might re write it some day.


End file.
